Tuttifresa
by kita-chan de kurosaki
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi! Así como leyeron,esta es una historia llena de yaoi de mi fresa favorita,Ichigo *-* Nuestro querido Berry-tan será emparejado con muchos,MUCHOS personajes masculinos... Quieres leer? Pues entra,si te gusta el yaoi esta historia es la ideal,pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para que resulte! :)
1. IchigoXRenji

**Tuttifresa**

_**Bueno... que tal!**_

_**La verdad es que me siento un poquito mal por tener una historia pendiente y empezar con esta,pero en fin... necesitaba hacer esto.**_

_**Gracias a un fic salvaje de bleach yaoi (IchigoXGrimmjow) ,me obsesioné con esto y no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza,así que decidí hacer esto.**_

_**Esto será una especie de drabbles/one-shots en los que en cada entrega,emparejaré a Ichigo con diferentes chicos del manga/anime... jujuju será interesante.**_

_**La temática será la siguiente... ustedes pueden darme 10 palabras en sus reviews y yo seleccionaré las mas "interesantes" y a partir de ellas, crearé una de estas cosas XD ¿Les parece interesante? Las primeras 10 de ahora me las dio una amiga,las que vienen me gustarían me las dieran ustedes.**_

_**En esta primera entrega, presento un IchigoXRenji, que es mi tercer pareja favorita yaoi de bleach (Las tres primeras las ocupa Ichigo con alguien XD ),las que vienen serán obviamente distintas, al final del capitulo les diré que pareja sigue para que ustedes me dejen las 10 palabras.**_

_**Eso por ahora.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Por si aun no queda claro,este es fic yaoi,o sea, chicoXchico, a quien no le guste este género puede no leerlo,quedan advertidos. Abstenerse de dejar comentarios como "Que asco" o "Como puede gustarte eso,es de locos",etc. Solo se aceptan críticas constructivas.**_

_**Además,los personajes pertenecen al rey troll, Tite Kubo, yo solo los uso para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.**_

IchigoXRenji

1.-_remota:_

Desde que le conoció,siempre creyó que aquello solo sería una _remota_ posibilidad. _Remota _pero muy ansiada posibilidad. Y es que sabía muy bien que aunque deseara enredar sus dedos en el rojo cabello de él,eso jamás pasaría; porque la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos era,efectivamente,_remota._

2.-_pregonen:_

La verdad es que ya no le importaba aquello. ¡Que vallan! ¡Que vallan y _pregonen_ su homosexualidad! Que a él ya no le interesaba. Si el shinigami daiko no se preocupaba por ello ¿Por qué él,rokubantai fuukutaicho,debería alterarse con el hecho de que todo Seireitei y medio Mundo Humano lo supiera?

3.-_conjeturas:_

Ya,lo admitía,él no era muy listo y se pasaba de despistado,pero esta vez si que lo había entendido. Su mente -maldita mente pervertida por sus malditas hormonas- hizo rápidas _conjeturas_ y entendió de inmediato la indirecta del teniente. Pero... ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo con el maldito de Renji lamiendo un helado como si fuera... otra cosa?!

4.-_consternación:_

Estaba claro que el idiota no había entendido. Su estúpida cara de _consternación_ lo decía todo y él no hallaba donde meterse rojo por la vergüenza. ¡¿Por qué mierda Ichigo no era como los demás malditos adolescentes calenturientos que pillaban las indirectas de "no hagas eso,que te cogeré si sigues" a la primera?!

5.-_desmesurado:_

El tamaño de esa cosa era _desmesurado,_no había duda alguna de aquello y trago grueso al sentir como eso se acercaba a su parte posterior. De un solo saltó se alejó y le gritó al fuukutaicho que se alejara. ¡Ni loco dejaba que se lo metiera!. Prefería seguir con gripe que dejar que le metieran ese estúpido supositorio mutante en el culo.

6.-_amedrentar:_

Estaba acostumbrado a que su ceño fruncido asustará a todas las personas a su alrededor;es por eso que cuando Renji le dijo que con aquello no lo iba a _amedrentar _se sorprendió y quedó en shock,pero cuando el fuukutaicho le dijo que de echo eso le gustaba,no halló como quitarse el sonrojo de su rostro... y la inexplicable alegría de su alma,claro.

7.-_especulaciones:_

Con el pasar del tiempo,había aprendido que no debía prestarle importancia a la _A_sociación de Mujeres Shinigamis y debía dejarlas hacer todas las _especulaciones _y chismes que quisieran,pero cuando se enteró de que la nueva en su revista era el Shinigami Daiko, SU Shinigami Daiko formando parte de las _especulaciones_ por buscarle pareja,estalló en furia y Zabimaru actúo veloz. Nadie,NADIE,tenía derecho de emparejar a su Ichigo con cualquier idiota.

8.-_prodigiosa:_

Ninguno de los dos contaba con una mente _prodigiosa_ o analítica,eran seres de fuerza bruta e instintos,que se movían y vivían por la batalla. Nunca se sintieron realmente afortunados con la vida que tenían,claro, hasta que se descubrieron. Ahora,juntos y abrazados,repletos del sudor que sus cuerpos habían provocado después de aquel intimo encuentro,sabían que no podían pedir nada mejor. Si, ellos tal vez no poseían una mente _prodigiosa,_pero si una vida _prodigiosa_. El poder despertar en los brazos del otro era el sueño que en el fondo de sus corazones,siempre pidieron.

9.-_rudimentaria:_

Aquella era la forma más _rudimentaria _de expresarse amor,pero también la más hermosa. Cada vez que sus cuerpos se juntaban en deliciosas fricciones,sus miembros se rozaban sin control y se fundían en un solo ser, lo sentían. Cada estocada que daba el fuukutaicho en el interior de su Shinigami Daiko lo comprobaba. Cada gemido que soltaba el de cabellos naranjo lo reiteraba. Aquella era la manera más antigua de expresar los sentimientos más profundos,y sin embargo,no había ninguna mejor para decir con los ojos lo que el corazón callaba.

10.-_decrépito:_

"La verdad es que eres un viejo _decrépito _Renji".

El fuukutaicho solo lo miró con un tic en su ojo izquierdo y el chico de cabellos naranja no pudo aguantar una sonrisa burlona.

"Y además pedófilo,mira que enamorarte y cogerte a un chaval de solo 17 años mientras que tú tienes ¿Cuánto? ¿Doscientos años?" negó totalmente divertido a costa del de cabello rojo "Eres un anciano pervertido".

El mayor harto de las burlas del Shinigami Daiko,lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó furioso.

"Pues no pensabas en eso anoche cuando gemías por más,Ichigo" dijo sensualmente en su oído a la vez que lamía el lóbulo del chico "¿Quieres que te demuestres que tan viejo estoy? Todavía puedo dejarte sin caminar por una semana,chaval" exclamó a la vez que se lanzaba sobre los labios del adolescente y su mano... pues su mano se perdía en los pantalones de su querido adolescente.

**_Debo reconocer que me gusta como quedaron... Mi favorito es el 10... no sé,me gusta._**

**_Algo que no dije al principio,pero que es importante hacerlo,es esto. La idea puede parecer similar a otra. La verdad es que hace tiempo encontré aquí mismo 20 drabbles IchigoXRenji que venían en un solo capitulo y me gustó la idea,pero decidí hacerla con palabras y que de hay surgiera el resto... cosas mías._**

**_En mi colegio siempre me dan 35 palabras y me hacen buscar su significado,sinónimos y antónimos,y hacer una oración con ella,así que... solo he hecho eso aquí. No he robado nada a nadie. Eso._**

**_Espero les haya gustado lo que aquí he hecho... _**

**_También_****_ espero sus reviews con su impresión y las 10 palabras para la siguiente entrega,acepto cualquiera!_**

**_Por cierto,la siguiente pareja es... IchigoX... XD no se los diré, todo dependerá de las palabras que me den._**

**_Bye bye._**

**_Kita-chan_**


	2. IchigoXByakuya

_**Konnichiwa minna-san!**_

**_¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida?_**

**_Aquí Kita-chan reportándose!_**

_**He sido puntual esta semana (suelo serlo solo al principio, así que no se acostumbren XD ) y aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de esto tan retorcido que se me ha ocurrido escribir.**_

_**Esta vez es un IchigoXByakuya... jujuju me costó mucho escribirlo,la verdad es que me cuesta verlos juntos,aunque me los he imaginado *-***_

_**Les recuerdo que esto será una especie de drabbles/one-shots en los que en cada entrega,emparejaré a Ichigo con diferentes chicos del manga/anime... jujuju será interesante. Y l**__**a temática consiste en que ustedes pueden darme 10 palabras en sus reviews y yo seleccionaré las más "interesantes" y a partir de ellas, crearé una de estas cosas XD ¿Les parece interesante? Las 10 de ahora me las dio gatito LOL, quien fue la única persona que dejó review,jajaja gracias! Me alegro de que esta cosa loca te interese,me esforzaré para que te guste más!**_

_**Eso por ahora.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Por si aun no queda claro,este es fic yaoi,o sea, chicoXchico, a quien no le guste este género puede no leerlo,quedan advertidos. Abstenerse de dejar comentarios como "Que asco" o "Como puede gustarte eso,es de locos",etc. Solo se aceptan críticas constructivas.**_

_**Además,los personajes pertenecen al rey troll, Tite Kubo, yo solo los uso para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.**_

IchigoXByakuya

_1.-Ebria:_

Su alma estaba _ebria_ de felicidad, jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su corta vida. Pero es que, que aquel estirado, pijo,cara de nada y arrogante noble se le haya declarado,era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Y es que Ichigo jamás se esperó que sus sentimientos fueran alguna vez correspondidos,no mientras el objeto de su afecto fuera Kuchiki Byakuya,aquel hombre con las mismas expresiones que una pared;es por eso que ahora solo podía describir de aquella forma su estado actual: su mente,corazón y alma estaban _ebrias_ de felicidad por ser finalmente correspondidos.

_2.-Piedras:_

"¡Hasta las _piedras_ me contestarían,estoy seguro de eso!" exclamó furioso el adolescente "Hasta ellas me dirían algo a comparación tuya o se pondrían felices de verme ¡Maldito Idiota!" se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la oficina del rokubantai cuando una suave voz lo detuvo.

"Pero puedo asegurarte que ninguna _piedra_ podrá amarte como lo hago yo,Kurosaki Ichigo" respondió sin siquiera exaltarse el joven noble desde su cómoda silla,con una sonrisa imperceptible en su rostro.

El Shinigami Daiko solo se sonrojó hasta las orejas "Maldito noble estúpido,que se cree cualquier cosa solo porque está muy bueno y lo amo,estúpido insensible" se fue mascullando a la vez que daba un portazo.

Byakuya en su soledad solo sonrió, después de todo,había algo que las _piedras_ no podían hacer. Ya volvería en la noche a su lado... y a su cama.

_3.-Ukeable:_

Se encontraba con una revista del mundo humano en sus manos. No tenía idea como había llegado eso ante él,pero mataría con su Zenbonsakura a quien fuera responsable de tal atrocidad. Verdaderamente el Mundo Humano era estúpido y primitivo,mira que hacer una revista donde saliera textualmente dos chicos haciendo...

De pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió con gran estruendo y miró a quién había osado hacer tal cosa,pero no sorprendió cuando vio quien había sido.

Después de todo,él era el único que podía hacer eso.

"Oi Byakuya,el otro día se me quedó mi ropa en tu pieza y..."

_"Ukeable"_ dijo el noble.

"¿Nani?" preguntó el otro estupefacto.

El noble solo se levantó y camino hacia la salida,depositando un suave beso en los labios del Shinigami Daiko. "He dicho que eres _ukeable_ Kurosaki Ichigo,así que ten cuidado cuando salgas,porque tú eres solo mio" concluyó a la vez que salía y dejaba la famosa revista en manos del sonrojado adolescente,que solo atinó a bajar la mirada y ver a la causante de aquello... aquella revista yaoi que recitaba Seme y Uke en la portada,cortesía de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis.

_4.-estirado:_

Cuando recién lo conoció solo pudo describirlo como un maldito noble arrogante,_estirado_ y cara de nada,que solo decía cosas estúpidas sobre el orgullo de un noble y bla,bla,bla... aunque,en el fondo de su mente, lo archivo como guapo también.

Cuando pasó el tiempo,todavía seguía siendo un noble arrogante,_estirado_ y cara de nada,pero por alguna razón,ahora encontraba muy interesante todo lo que el joven Taicho dijera. Y debía reconocer que seguía siendo guapo... endemoniadamente guapo.

Y ahora que lo tenía encima suyo embistiendo con fuerza en su interior,podía decir que Byakuya ya no era tan arrogante -al menos,ya no con él-,que su rostro era maravilloso cuando se contraía por el placer,que su voz estrangulada por unos roncos gemidos era lo más interesante que le había oído decir,aunque... seguía siendo un maldito _estirado_ que se negaba a dejarlo ir arriba. Un maldito y muy sexy _estirado._

_5.-adorable:_

Teniendo al adolescente dormido entre sus brazos podía apreciar varias cosas que con él despierto,jamás podría observar a gusto. Como por ejemplo, lo sedoso que era su cabellera naranja,lo bien trabajado que tenía su torso -En el fondo se preguntaba cómo podía un simple crío humano tener semejante cuerpo-,los rosados e hinchados labios que el chico cargaba o bien,lo _adorable_ que se veía con su rostro relajado,sin aquel tan característico ceño fruncido.

Le dio un suave beso en la frente a su shinigami daiko y se acomodó para poder dormir a su lado,sin darse cuenta que en el rostro de Ichigo se dibujaba una suave sonrisa. Sonrisa que en el fondo... el noble también amaba y encontraba _adorable._

_6.-noble:_

Él siempre creció bajo normas estrictas,orgulloso de cargar con el apellido Kuchiki y ser su próximo cabecilla,totalmente dispuesto a demostrar que él era el mejor shinigami que haya existido en la Soul Society y con la firme convicción de hacer cumplir las leyes que regían su mundo. En su camino perfectamente trazado se encontró con su amada Hisana y fue la primera vez que dejó atrás su orgullo de _noble._ La primera, y creyó que sería la última. Ahora gracias a un Shinigami Daiko que innumerables veces se había entrometido en su camino, lo había vuelto a hacer. Porque por culpa de ese adolescente que no se sumaba a su camino,sino que lo hacía trazar uno totalmente nuevo,había vuelto a desobedecer las normas impuestas que siempre siguió y protegió. Porque ahora por culpa de él, ya no se sentía un orgulloso noble,solo... se sentía bien,se sentía realmente amado.

_7.-palabras:_

El Rokubantai Taicho siempre fue un hombre de pocas _palabras,_pero orgulloso hasta el final.

El Shinigami Daiko siempre fue mejor con las acciones que con las _palabras,_ y su terquedad ante cualquier cosa era muy bien conocida.

Es por eso que toda la Soul Society se preguntaba cómo rayos lo hacían para mantener una hermosa y estable relación,sin matarse en el intento. Lo que nadie sabía, es que ellos habían aprendido un nuevo idioma que no requería de _palabras._ El idioma del amor.

_8.-emparejan:_

Ahora si que estaba furioso. Mataría a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis por esto. ¡¿Por qué demonios lo habían puesto en su puta revista!? Él no tenía nada que ver con ellas y cómo lo más seguro es que no se iba a enterar,se aprovecharon de su imagen e hicieron lo que les vino en gana. Suerte que Rukia se apiadó de él y le avisó. ¡Claro! Él no vive aquí y por eso esas mujeres locas lo _emparejan_ con cada habitante masculino de la Soul Society ¡Era el colmo!. Que él único al que era a Kuchiki Byakuya ¡Por Kami-sama!

_9.-mala idea:_

Sabía que era una _mala idea,_una pésima y atrayente idea. Pero ya no se aguantaba. Ya no aguantaban. Ambos deseaban fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo y el tiempo de espera ya había sido suficiente. Desesperados,hambrientos el uno por el otro,devoraron con pasión los labios del otro y pronto la ropa comenzó a desaparecer. Ya iban en la mejor parte, estaban a punto de ser uno,cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso.

"Taicho hay unos papeles que necesito firme y..." la frase se atoró en la garganta de un sonrojado Renji.

Sabía que hacerlo en la oficina de Byakuya era una _mala idea._

_10.-alerta:_

En ese momento la _alerta_ sonó en su mente. Aquella _alerta_ que le indicaba que estaba a punto de pasar la linea,que estaba ante un punto sin retorno. Observó al chico frente a él con sus mejillas sonrojadas,los labios fruncidos y los puños fuertemente apretados,a la espera de una contestación. Una contestación a la declaración que le acaba de hacer a él.

Lentamente se acercó al Shinigami Daiko hasta quedar frente a frente y lo obligó a levantar la mirada,para finalmente unir sus labios en un dulce y casto beso que respondía por él. Tal vez ya era tiempo de avanzar y dejar el recuerdo de Hisana atrás.

La _alerta_ en su cabeza dejó de sonar a la vez que su corazón latía veloz. Tal vez el admitir sus sentimientos por Kurosaki Ichigo no sería tan malo,después de todo.

**_Reconozco que me costaron bastante,digamos que no estan en mi top ten ambos juntos,para mi Byakuya va con Renji,con ningún otro,en fin... _**

**_Mi favorito de esta vez es el 4... ¿Y el de ustedes?_**

**_Espero les haya gustado esta entrega,si es así.., me haría muy feliz que me dejaran _****_sus reviews con su impresión y las 10 palabras para la siguiente entrega,acepto cualquiera!_**

**_La verdad es que no sé con quién emparejaré a Ichigo la próxima vez, quiero dejar el GrimIchi y el HichiXIchi para el final... jujuju yo sé por qué._**

**_Se despide..._**

**_Kita-chan_**


	3. IchigoXToshiro

_**Konnichiwa minna-san!**_

**_¿Qué tal están?_**

**_Ha llegado aquí Kita-sama! XD_**

_**Por tercera semana consecutiva he sido puntual (es un milagro :P ) y me presento con un nuevo capitulo que estuve casi segura no iba alcanzar a subir... pero bueno aquí esto, el tiempo si me alcanzó. :) **_

_**Esta vez es un IchigoXToshiro... jujuju me costó escribir algo de esta pareja pero no es porque no me guste (la verdad es que me encanta *-*),sino porque Toshiro es tan adorable y yo tan "pervertida" para escribir que se me formaban contradicciones en mi cabeza de si pervertir o no a mi querido Hitsugaya Taicho... al final hice algo así, pero me demoré un montón!**_

_**Les recuerdo por ¿tercera?vez que esto será una especie de drabbles/one-shots en los que en cada entrega,emparejaré a Ichigo con diferentes chicos del manga/anime. Y l**__**a temática consiste en que ustedes pueden darme 10 palabras en sus reviews y yo seleccionaré las más "interesantes" y a partir de ellas, crearé una de estas cosas XD ¿Les parece interesante? Las 10 de ahora me las dio gatito LOL y Tobi Uchiha-chan; muchas,muchas gracias por comentar, no saben lo feliz que me pongo con el hecho de que les guste mi historia! Esta vez pude responder a sus reviews y la respuesta está al final del capitulo ;)**_

_**Eso por ahora.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Por si aun no queda claro,este es fic yaoi,o sea, chicoXchico, a quien no le guste este género puede no leerlo,quedan advertidos. Abstenerse de dejar comentarios como "Que asco" o "Como puede gustarte eso,es de locos",etc. Solo se aceptan críticas constructivas.**_

_**Además,los personajes pertenecen al rey troll, Tite Kubo, yo solo los uso para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.**_

IchigoXToshiro

1.-_s__onrisa:_

Debía reconocer que fue aquella primera _sonrisa_ lo que le enamoró. Fue aquella mueca tan extraña en aquel rostro que lo dejó en un repentino shock, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Y es que era innegable que aquella _sonrisa_ le hacía ver más adorable de lo que naturalmente era y no dudó en decírselo. El pequeño Capitán de la décima división en vez de enfadarse y cambiar de expresión, solo aumentó más aquel gesto y le respondió con el corazón.

"Solo tengo esta _sonrisa_ porque te quiero, Kurosaki"

Y el Shinigami Daiko no pudo más que corresponder el gesto, dejando ver una brillante y tan poco vista _sonrisa._

"Yo también te quiero, Toshiro".

"Es Hitsugaya Taicho para ti" contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

2.-_dominar:_

Estaba molesto, muy molesto, a punto de congelar a quien fuera que se tropezara con él. Estúpido Kurosaki. Mira que decir que el iba a _dominar_ en la relación. ¡Estúpido idiota con nombre de fresa! Kurosaki no tenía ningún derecho a decidir eso.

"Yo soy mayor" decía él. "Pero yo soy más alto" respondía el otro. ¡Y eso qué gigantón!

"Yo soy más fuerte" decía él. "Eso no es cierto, he demostrado ser el Shinigami más fuerte" respondía el otro. ¡Cállate engreído!

"Yo tengo más experiencia" decía para mantener un poco de su orgullo. Unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron por detrás y sintió un cálido aliento en su oído.

"Eso tampoco es cierto Shiro-chan,esto es nuevo tanto para ti como para mi, así que anda, no te enojes" le respondió besando tiernamente sus labios, provocando un sonrojo en el chico.

"Entonces... ¿No me dejarás ir arriba?" preguntó con un puchero.

Ichigo sonrió "No, cuando crezcas más tal vez,hasta entonces, yo voy a _dominar_ en esta relación" le dijo con gracia en su voz sin soltar al joven Capitán.

3._-gracioso:_

Sus carcajadas se escucharon por toda la Soul Society, asustando incluso al Sotaicho que dormía su siesta en la comodidad de su asiento.

"Cierra la boca Kurosaki" se escuchó el fuerte gritó en todo el Juubantai.

"Es que... es que" intentaba controlarse el Shinigami Daiko pero definitivamente, no podía controlar los espasmos que lo recorrían al observar lo _gracioso_ que lucía el Capitán más joven de todo el Seireitei.

Toshiro estaba totalmente rojo, destruyendo todas las copias de la revista de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis que había confiscado con una furia impresionante. Pero aquella era una furia infantil e Ichigo lo sabía.

"Vamos Toshiro no es para que te enojes, es _gracioso_, ríete un poco hombre"

El peliblanco solo lo miró furioso y con las mejillas más rojas que el cabello de Renji "Eres un desvergonzado, esas locas nos fotografiaron besa... besa...¡ahaaaaaaa!" gritó avergonzado.

"Nos fotografiaron besándonos, eso ya lo sé"

"¿Y por qué no estás furioso?"

El de cabellos naranjos solo se agachó para capturar los labios del otro en un dulce beso "Porque así todos en la Soul Society se enterarán de que tú eres solo mio y no intentarán acercarse a ti"

"Maldito posesivo" susurró el más bajo.

"Además te ves _gracioso_ cuando te avergüenzas" y antes de recibir un golpe de parte de Hyorinmaru lo distrajo con otro comentario "Y sé que quien sacó esa foto fue Rangiku-san".

"Matsumoto" se escuchó el gritó por todo el Seireitei despertando, nuevamente, al Sotaicho de su siesta.

4.-_romance:_

Reconocía -aunque fuera solo para sí mismo- que nunca antes había estado en una situación así. La primera persona por la que había sentido algo como eso fue Hinamori, pero aquellos sentimientos nunca lograron florecer por el simple hecho de que aquella chica ya tenía a quien atesorar en su corazón, aún cuando aquel fuera un maldito traidor; quedando sus sentimientos en un triste amor no correspondido. Es por eso que ahora sabiéndose enamorado de Kurosaki, de aquel Shinigami Daiko, vivía en estado de pánico.

Había ayudado a que recuperara sus poderes para -egoístamente- poder volver a verlo, para que él pudiera verlo; pero nunca se planteó intentar algo más, que llegarán a ser algo más que... lo que fuera que sean.

Y el que ahora Ichigo se plantará frente a él, abriendo su corazón y ofreciéndole curar el suyo, iniciar un _romance_ en el que pudiera ser feliz le parecía irreal. Irreal e imposible. Pero decidió aceptar la mano que se le ofrecía, no sin antes decirle algo al rebelde chico.

"No es necesario que cures nada, lo hiciste desde que me llamaste por mi nombre, Kurosaki".

5.-_cama:_

"¿Dónde está mi futón Kurosaki?"

"Lo boté, me dolía mucho la espalda cada vez que dormía en él así que compré una _cama_ ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó nervioso el chico pelinaranja.

"Botaste mi futón" exclamó con una venita en su frente "Botaste mi futón porque no te gustaba y compraste una _cama_ sin mi consentimiento" la venita creció y estaba a punto de estallar.

"No es para que te enojes" se defendió el otro con su ceño fruncido.

El joven Capitán se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse -era eso o terminaría matando al Shinigami Daiko y la verdad, ganas no le faltaban- pero no sin antes hacer una advertencia "Quiero mi futón de vuelta para cuando vuelva, Kurosaki". Pero antes de que diera dos pasos fue detenido por un fuerte brazo.

"Pero yo quiero la _cama_" le reclamó el otro.

"Entonces vete a tu casa, a mi no me gustan esas _camas_".

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Ichigo y de pronto Toshiro se vio arrastrado por la habitación hasta caer suavemente en el colchón de la condenada _cama_ de la que tanto se quejaba, con un Ichigo condenadamente sexy encima suyo. "Entonces" se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del peliblanco "Déjame mostrarte lo cómodas que son para hacer ciertas cosas To-Shi-Ro" le dijo coquetamente a la vez que devoraba con hambre y lujuria los labios del menor, que no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido con su nombre pronunciado de manera tan malditamente seductora.

"Ilustrame, Kurosaki" le respondió con una sonrisa mordaz Hitsugaya a la vez que sentía como unas traviesas manos comenzaban a recorrer su menudo cuerpo. Tsh, parecía que ya iban a estrenar la estúpida _cama._

_6.-loco:_

"¡Estás _loco_ Kurosaki, no pienso hacer eso!" exclamó totalmente avergonzado el Juubantai Taicho.

"Vamos Toshiro es solo uno, no es el fin del mundo para que te pongas así" le respondió el Shinigami Daiko.

"Pe-pero aquí y-yo ¡Me niego, estúpido demente!"

"Tsh" masculló Ichigo harto del berrinche que Toshiro hacía solo por su petición. Él era impaciente y ya se había aburrido de los balbuceos del joven capitán, así que de improviso estampó sus labios con el menor. A la mierda, pensó el Sustituto, el quería un beso aquí y ahora, y no le importaba que estuvieran en plena calle del Seireitei.

"Estás _loco_ Kurosaki" susurró contra los labios que por fin lo habían soltado.

El adolescente solo sonrió "_Loco_ por ti Toshiro"

"Es Hitsugaya Taicho" respondió correspondiendo el gesto, solo por costumbre ya.

7.-_curioso:_

Era _curioso_ ver cómo terminaban las cosas.

Al principio solo pensó en él como un Ryoka rebelde, irrespetuoso y muy estúpido que tuvo la desdicha de conocer, y al que juraba algún día dar un paliza por jamás dirigirse a él con respeto, usando el título que tanto trabajo le había costado tener.

Con el correr del tiempo, lo vio como un compañero de armas, una pieza de mucha ayuda para la Soul Society y como un adolescente de gran corazón, que constantemente se arriesgaba para proteger aquello que tanto quería. Le admiro profundamente por esa actitud, y no pudo evitar que su corazón de hielo comenzara a derretirse ante la calidez que el muchacho irradiaba.

Y no pudo evitar que este se derritiera aún más cuando él fue el único Shinigami que creyó en su inocencia, en que no había robado el sello del Rey y fue el único que le tendió la mano, haciéndole ver que no estaba solo y que siempre lo acompañaría, que siempre estaría a su lado.

Es por eso que Toshiro fue el primero en donar su reiatsu para devolverle sus poderes a Kurosaki, porque se descubrió ansioso de verlo, deseoso de volver a recalcarle que era un capitán y de tener aquellas peleas que solo con él conseguían sacar una sonrisa. Convenció a los capitanes con ayuda de Kuchiki y fue ahí que cometió su gran error.

Tan emocionado estaba porque Kurosaki podría volver a verlo, que no se fijó en que la Teniente del treceavo escuadrón compartía la misma emoción, y las mismas ansias por ver al Sustituto. Y ahí estaba su equivocación. Sus ansias nublaron su buen juicio y su privilegiada mente y fue por eso que no pudo evitar el que su corazón -aquel que por Kurosaki se había derretido- se rompiera en mil pedazos cuando aquello concluyó.

Si, Kurosaki Ichigo había recuperado sus poderes, había vuelto a ser el Shinigami Daiko que tan útil le era a la Soul Society y había recuperado el tan característico brillo de sus ojos; pero Toshiro le había perdido. Se dio cuenta de aquello cuando vio lo emocionado que el chico estaba por volver a Rukia, y cuando esta luego de golpearlo le dio una mirada significativa, que le decía todo lo que le había extrañado y todo lo que le amaba; misma mirada que el Sustituto le devolvió.

Sintió su mundo romperse. Sintió que sus ilusiones habían sido pisoteadas apenas habían comenzado a nacer.

Era _curioso_.

Era _curioso_ ver como el desastroso primer amor que tuvo lo hacía llorar como un niño, como el niño que en realidad era. Era _curioso_ el sentir que perdió algo, cuando realmente nunca lo tuvo. Era verdaderamente _curioso_ que en realidad no estuviera molesto con Kurosaki, sino consigo mismo. Porque él nunca hizo nada realmente por ganarse el afecto del adolescente, solo espero que este llegara por sí solo. Era _curioso_ que hubiera esperado como un niño.

8.-_futuro:_

"¿Crees que tenemos un _futuro_ juntos Toshiro?"

El Juubantai Taicho miró al adolescente y entendió el por qué de su pregunta. La guerra contra Aizen se hacía más cercana y el resultado final era demasiado incierto; entendió el temor de Kurosaki, porque era el mismo que él tenía. No quería perderlo. No quería perder lo que tenían juntos.

"Por supuesto que tenemos _futuro_ Kurosaki" respondió tranquilamente poniendo sus manos en los cálidos brazos que lo envolvían, los cuales le apretaron más contra aquel otro cuerpo. La verdad es que no estaba seguro de sus palabras, era conciente de que Aizen no sería un enemigo fácil de vencer, pero lo intentaría, lo intentarían. Porque ahora tenían una razón de peso para luchar, para ganar. Ambos deseaban ganar para tener un esplendoroso _futuro_ juntos.

9.-_suerte:_

Sabía que había nacido con mala _suerte._ Lo entendió cuando la primera persona de la que se enamoró se fijo en otro. Lo comprobó cuando tuvo que ser alejado de su hogar por el poder que poseía. Lo reafirmó cuando después de años de esfuerzo logró ser Capitán, y le tocó la fuukutaicho más holgazana de todo el Seireitei, que le hacía trabajar el doble. Y ahora, entre una pared y el cuerpo totalmente caliente del Shinigami Daiko y su mirada cargada de lujuria, lo reafirmaba: su _suerte_ era muy mala.

Pero cuando sintió los dulces labios de Ichigo contra los suyos -de un absurdo sabor a fresa- y las manos hábiles y ansiosas de este explorar sin ningún pudor su diminuto cuerpo, pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez, aquella mala _suerte_ de siempre se había tornado en la mejor de todas las malditas suertes.

10.-_amor:_

Solo eran cuatro letras. Dos vocales y dos consonantes. Solo era una maldita palabra tan fácil de escribir pero tan difícil de decir. Eran muchos los significados que esta encerraba y a la vez, ninguno lo sentían correcto. Pero a fin de cuentas, era el único sentimiento que más se acercaba a lo que sentían en el fondo de sus corazones.

Aquel sentimiento que él creyó murió el día que lo hizo su madre. El mismo que el otro creyó se congeló en su corazón el día que tuvo que abandonar su hogar. Pero ahí estaban, intercambiando besos y caricias, suspiros que pronto se transformaban gemidos, miradas cargadas de aquel sentimientos. Pronto se encontraron agotados, pero inmensamente felices de tenerse el uno al otro. Felices de compartir lo más perfecto que habían encontrado, que habían hallado en el otro.

El Juubantai Taicho descansaba su cabeza en el pecho sudoroso del Shinigami Daiko que lo tenía abrazado. Sus miradas se encontraron y supieron lo que el otro pensaba, lo que el otro sentía. Unieron sus hinchados labios en un casto beso que transmitía aquel sentimiento que descubrieron sentir por el otro, que los ataba irremediablemente al otro: el _amor._

**_Me costó bastante escribirlos y muchos no me convencieron del todo, digamos que el usar mucho el "Es Hitsugaya Taicho" no me gustó, pero es tan común en ellos que debía ponerlo... en fin, aún así reconozco que me gusta mucho esta pareja... Mi favorito de esta vez es el 7, curioso porque tiene leve IchiRuki y este es un IchigoXToshiro, pero me salió de la nada y decidí que de igual manera debía poner algo así, no todo puede ser felicidad en la vida XD_**

**_Bueno, ya les dije cual era mi favorito... ¿Y el suyo?_**

**_Espero les haya gustado esta entrega,si es así.., me haría muy feliz que me dejaran _****_sus reviews con su impresión y las 10 palabras para la siguiente entrega,acepto cualquiera!_**

**_Ya tengo sugerencias para emparejar a Ichigo en la siguiente entrega, pero si alguien me quiere dar uno más fácil... no me quejo XD_**

**_Antes de irme, la respuesta a los reviews (aprovechando que tengo tiempo)_**

**_gatito LOL: mucha razón, la vez pasada fue difícil, pero es que siempre que emparejo a Kuchiki Taicho con alguien es con Renji, amo esa pareja *-* (aunque el RenIchi es mi tercera pareja yaoi favorita de bleach). Con respecto a lo de los Hollow al final... no tan así, planeo que una de esas parejas salga como a la mitad, la otra si al final XD (cuál será lo dejo a la imaginación). :D Y me dio mucha risa los nombres que propusiste porque todos esos están en mi lista! lo haré, lo haré, no te preocupes. Y con la idea de una org... *-* no es mala (sonrisa pervertida)_**

**_Tobi Uchiha-chan: hola! me alegro que te haya gustado esta loca historia que se me ocurrió :D El IchigoXByakuya me fue difícil pero me alegro de que te gustara. No te preocupes, la continuaré pase lo que pase y ni mis maestros con sus estúpidas tareas y pruebas conseguirán que lo deje sin terminar /(°-°)/_**

**_Con eso terminado..._**

**_Se despide..._**

**_Kita-chan de Kurosaki (si señoras y señores, en el fondo Ichigo es mio ¬¬ )_**


	4. IchigoXIshida

_**Konnichiwa minna-san!**_

**_¿Cómo están?_**

**_Se presenta puntualmente aquí Kita-sama! XD_**

_**o.0 de verdad me estoy asustando de mi misma... llevo cuatro semanas consecutivas siendo puntual en la entrega de los capítulos... es como para darme un aplauso XD ... Ok no.**_

_**Esta vez es un IchigoXIshida... admito de antemano que esta pareja me deja cómo ¿WTF?... lo que sucede es que Ishida no figura como personaje favorito mio y mucho menos está entre mi pareja favorita con Ichigo, pero bueno... está semana justo volví a ver la primera aparición de Ishida y como ya me lo habían sugerido anteriormente me dije ¿Por qué no? jujuju y he aquí lo que resultó :P**_

_**Les recuerdo por cuarta vez que esto será una especie de drabbles/one-shots en los que en cada entrega,emparejaré a Ichigo con diferentes chicos del manga/anime. Y l**__**a temática consiste en que ustedes pueden darme 10 palabras en sus reviews y yo seleccionaré las más "interesantes" y a partir de ellas, crearé una de estas cosas XD ¿Les parece interesante? (Lo recuerdo siempre por aquellos que recién se integran... nunca está de más) Las 10 de ahora me las dio gatito LOL y ; muchas,muchas gracias por comentar, me pongo muy feliz por el hecho de que les guste mi historia :D**_

_**Eso por ahora.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Por si aun no queda claro,este es fic yaoi,o sea, chicoXchico, a quien no le guste este género puede no leerlo,quedan advertidos. Abstenerse de dejar comentarios como "Que asco" o "Como puede gustarte eso,es de locos",etc. Solo se aceptan críticas constructivas.**_

_**Además,los personajes pertenecen al rey troll, Tite Kubo, yo solo los uso para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.**_

IchigoXIshida

_1.-Historias:_

Era impresionante la cantidad de _historias_ que habían surgido desde que lo suyo comenzó.

En la escuela afirmaban que estaban juntos porque ninguna chica los tomaba en cuenta y, que ante la necesidad, habían decidido compartir su tiempo. Después de todo, era preferible estar acompañado que en soledad -lo cual era una estupidez, ¡así no iba el dicho!-.

En la Soul Society -por lo que le había oído decir a su pareja- decían que todo era simple curiosidad y que no era menester darle importancia, a fin de cuentas, ellos eran jóvenes y mientras el Shinigami Daiko siguiera siendo leal a Seireitei no existía ningún problema -en serio, como detestaba a esos malditos y arrogantes Shinigamis ¡Quiénes se creían para decidir algo como eso!-.

Y para rematar, las familias de ambos -si, incluyendo a la pared inexpresiva que tenía por padre- pensaban que era pasajero y simples ganas de pasar el tiempo. Ya saben, hormonas de adolescentes -que estupidez si le preguntaban-.

Ajá, numerosas y variadas _historias,_ pero ninguna real. La verdad es que la razón por la que aquello surgió fue, única y exclusivamente, por aquel sentimiento del que tanto se había burlado antes de conocer al chico de cabellera naranja: por amor.

Y viéndose al lado del durmiente Sustituto, el Quincy no pudo evitar pensar que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida.

_2.-Pareja:_

En momentos como esos no podía evitar cuestionarse por qué le pidió a aquel otro ser su _pareja._ Para empezar, ellos eran completamente distintos. No pensaban igual, no tenían los mismos gustos, creían cosas totalmente distintas y cada uno tenía una manera distinta de enfrentar las cosas.

Él actuaba por instinto y el otro por lógica. Él gritaba cuando se enfadaba y el otro solo se limitaba a subir su gafas y dar un comentario sarcástico - ¡como detestaba eso!-. Él creía que Shinigamis y Quincys podían trabajar juntos, pero el otro se negaba a eso.

Con todas aquellas diferencias no podía entender como es que eran _pareja_. Pero cuando vio al chico lo recordó.

"Kurosaki ¡mira, los nuevos diseños que hice para Kon!" le gritó el Quincy totalmente emocionado.

"Ah, puedo verlo Ishida" respondió con aparente indiferencia que no molestó al otro, sabía que en el fondo si le prestaba atención.

Aquellas diferencias quedaron zanjadas por los sentimientos que tenían en común. Por los fuertes lazos que los unían y que eran irrompibles, que irremediablemente, los ataban al uno al otro.

_3.-escribir:_

Si le preguntaban, él personalmente prefería la lectura a la escritura. Encontraba que era mucho más fácil leer lo sentimientos plasmados en páginas de otros, que _escribir_ los propios en algún lado -lo encontraba vergonzoso-.

Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando un día, apareció en su pupitre una carta que decía **para Ishida de nadie que te importe.** Creyó sería una broma por el remitente, pero la curiosidad le ganó y leyó el contenido. Los colores subieron a su rostro e inconscientemente -y en contra de su voluntad- una sonrisa boba se instaló en su rostro. Pero debía hablar con quién sabía, había escrito aquello.

"No sabía que fuera tan cursi Kurosaki" se burló del chico de cabello naranja "Jamás pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así".

"¿De qué demonios hablas Ishida?" le preguntó agresivo, pero ligeramente nervioso el otro.

El Quincy no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro "Tu manera de _escribir_ es demasiado obvia, hasta un mono tendría mejor caligrafía y ortografía que tú".

"Teme..."

"Pero" desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojado el de cabello negro azulado "Yo también te quiero, Kurosaki".

_4.-forma:_

No había _forma_ de soportar aquello. No existía manera de soportar aquel dolor que desgarraba su pecho, que lo hundía en un abismo profundo de desesperación y que hacía trizas su corazón.

Ya no se podía hacer nada. Ya no podía hacer nada. Le había perdido, había perdido lo que más quería, lo único que de verdad amaba. Observó a su alrededor en busca de alguien que le dijera que aquello no era cierto, que aquella persona tan importante para él aún seguía ahí, aún seguía con vida y aún podría verlo por las mañanas, sonriendole con descaro y sinceridad, con cierto aire de burla por no haberlo dejado dormir en toda la noche; pero lo único que encontró fue rostros llorosos, descompuestos, gritos desgarradores que hablaban de un gran dolor, miradas vacías que no podían creer lo sucedido, cuerpos que se agitaban por los espasmos que el llanto provocaba.

Abrió con desesperación sus ojos que sin darse cuenta, ya habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas. Era cierto, de verdad había ocurrido. ¡Pero es que no había forma de que Ichigo hubiera muerto! Ese cabeza dura no podía haber dejado de existir, ¡No podía dejarlo solo!

El último y orgulloso Quincy se derrumbó y cayó al suelo sin energías para mantenerse de pie, asimilando que le había perdido y que ya no le recuperaría. Su cadena del alma fue rota y sin ella, Ichigo no podía regresar.

Que cruel eres, pensó sin poder dejar de llorar, te fuiste y me dejaste aquí solo, sabiendo que sin ti, ni yo ni nadie podrá vivir Kurosaki. ¿Ahora de qué _forma_ podré vivir sin ti?

_5.-linda:_

No podía negar que aquella era una _linda_ expresión. Debía admitir que el maldito de Ishida se veía muy atractivo así. Sonrió con sorna.

"¿Qué... es esa... estúpida sonrisa?" preguntó jadeando el orgulloso Quincy.

El Shinigami Daiko se inclinó lamiendo sensualmente el cuello del otro, sin dejar de moverse, y murmuró en su oído.

"Tu cara se ve muy _linda_ cuando estás así Ishida, debajo de mi" concluyó atacando nuevamente los labios de su pareja y aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

"Urusai Kurosaki" exclamó el chico a punto de estallar y totalmente avergonzado por lo dicho por el chico que tanto amaba, pero que a la vez, no soportaba. Maldito idiota pervertido.

_6.-atención:_

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llamar su _atención._ ¡Hombre, que jamás se había enfrentado a una situación similar!. Nunca tuvo novia -y ya no tendría una- y los consejos de la cabra loca de su padre no servían para nada. Prefería enfrentarse mil veces a un Espada o al loco de Kenpachi que tener que hacer algo para llamar la _atención_ del orgulloso Quincy, para que este se dignara a hablar con él para otra cosa que no fuera pelear.

Al demonio, pensó con frustración, que él se guiaría por su maldito instinto y dejaría de pensar con la estúpida lógica.

Así que cuando al día siguiente llegó a la preparatoria lo primero que hizo fue tomar al Quincy por las solapas de su camisa y plantarle un beso, sin importarle que medio salón estuviera presente.

Cuando soltó al sorprendido chico no pudo evitar poner su típica sonrisa de victoria. Pues si que había conseguido llamar su _atención._

_7.-acción:_

Sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, la sangre caer por la pequeña cortada que su mejilla tenía y la emoción que conllevaba la batalla. Oh, como amaba la _acción_ de una buena batalla. El sonido que hacía su zampakuto al cortar el aire, la mirada asustada de su oponente y el dulce sabor de la victoria, pero...

"Apúrate Kurosaki o ¿Acaso no puedes acabar con un Hollow tan débil como ese?" se burló el Quincy.

Como odiaba que ese idiota no lo dejara disfrutar en una pelea.

"Urusai Ishida" le gritó el Sustituto "Que tú también tienes un oponente, ocúpate de él"

"Ja, no necesito tus palabras de preocupación idiota"

Y el Shinigami Daiko lo sabía, pero por mucho que le gustara la _acción_ de la batalla, había una que disfrutaba mucho más.

"No lo digo por qué me preocupes tú, teme" sonrió con sorna a la vez que acaba con el Hollow, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Ishida "Pero hace tiempo que no tenemos un poco de _acción_ y el único que puede cargarse tu trasero soy yo, y nadie más Ishida".

"Estúpido pervertido" susurró sonrojado el otro a la vez que subía sus lentes, sabiendo muy bien lo que le esperaba el resto de la noche.

_8.-mes:_

No, él no estaba para nada ansioso. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Solo por qué el Shinigami Daiko llevaba un _mes_ fuera y en todo ese tiempo no había tenido noticias de él? Puff, que estupidez. Tampoco es que lo extrañara, como había sugerido su padre esta mañana. Lo único que pasaba es que ya no tenía con quién pelear ni a quien insultar, solo eso. Nada tenía que ver que Ichigo hubiera sido mandado a una misión hace un _mes_ a Hueco Mundo por orden de la Soul Society y que juraba ser corta, pero que se había extendido por tanto tiempo y nadie se dignaba a informar como es qué iba. Bueno, ni que le importara; eran cosas de Shinigamis después de todo, y el odiaba a los Shinigamis.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó Ichigo todo roñoso y más enfadado que de costumbre por lo largo de la misión, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de alivio cruzara su rostro; pero conste que el no estaba preocupado. Mas cuando el pelinaranjo llegó frente a él no pudo evitar su propia reacción.

"Bienvenido a casa, Kurosaki" susurró cuando se hubo lanzado a abrazar al otro.

Sorprendido, pero interiormente feliz correspondió el gesto "Ya volví, Ishida" no quería volver a irse por tanto tiempo, un _mes_ sin ver a su Quincy era mucho castigo.

_9.-hormonas:_

Culpaba a sus malditas _hormonas_ por la situación en la que se encontraba. Ellas y el loco de su padre eran los culpables, si, estaba seguro de eso. De otra manera no se explicaba el por qué estaba encima del Quincy, besándolo con fervor y apretando los cuerpos de ambos en una deliciosa fricción. También culpaba a las _hormonas_ por la ansiosa respuesta que el otro le entregaba. Si, porque era más fácil culparlas a ellas, al hecho de que siempre las había reprimido, tanto él como el chico que ya enredaba sus dedos en su cabello naranja, que aceptar la verdad. Porque era más fácil decir que eran las _hormonas_ lo que lo hacían actuar, que sus sentimientos, aquellos que hace tiempo surgieron por el otro y que se negaban a abandonarlo.

Era más fácil culpar a sus _hormonas_ que reconocer que amaba al Quincy.

_10.-frase:_

Y con aquella _frase_ las cartas ya estaban echadas. Bien podía el chico rechazar o aceptar sus sentimientos, él ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Ya lo había dado todo y la última decisión no la tenía él; la tenía el pelinaranja a quien había declarado sus sentimientos.

Por su parte, el Shinigami Daiko no sabía que decir. Bueno, él ya tenía una respuesta clara a la declaración del otro, pero no sabía como decirlo. ¡Que él no era bueno con las palabras, joder!. Hace tiempo que tenía claro sus sentimientos, que había hecho berrinche completamente avergonzado al darse cuenta de ellos y que los había aceptado. Pero ahora, no sabía como decir lo que sentía.

Creyendo que no obtendría respuesta -de hecho lo sospechaba desde un principio- el orgulloso Quincy dio media vuelta dispuesto irse, después de todo ¿Por qué Ichigo correspondería a sus sentimientos teniendo a chicas como Inoue-san o Kuchiki-san? Había sido iluso creer que aquello podría ser.

Pero el pelinaranja no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar. Al diablo con todo, él era mejor con las acciones que con las palabras. Rápidamente lo volteó y estampó sus labios con los del otro, asegurándose de que recibiera claramente su respuesta a la _frase_ que le había dicho anteriormente.

**"Me gustas Kurosaki ¿Quieres salir conmigo?".**

Por supuesto que quería, que lo quería y que quería salir con él.

**_Muchos no me convencieron del todo, lo digo desde ya, pero bueno... es lo que salió._**

**_Mi favorito de esta vez es el 9... no sé es como el único que me convence.   
_**

**_Bueno, ya les dije cual era mi favorito... ¿Y el suyo?_**

**_Espero les haya gustado esta entrega,si es así.., me haría muy feliz que me dejaran _****_sus reviews con su impresión y las 10 palabras para la siguiente entrega,acepto cualquiera!_**

**_Ya tengo sugerencias para emparejar a Ichigo en la siguiente entrega, pero la verdad... me resultan un poco o.0 difícilsi alguien, me quiere dar uno más fácil... no me quejo XD_**

**_Se despide..._**

**_Kita-chan de Kurosaki (si señoras y señores, en el fondo Ichigo es mio ¬¬ )_**


	5. IchigoXKyoraku

**_Hola gente!_**

**_¿Cómo están?_**

**_Y aquí llega la pervertida de Kita-chan siendo puntual... amo mi sentido de responsabilidad XD responsabilidad impulsada por mi pervertida mente._**

_**Lo prometido es deuda y como gatito LOL fue la única persona que comentó el capitulo pasado, en esta entrega cumplí su pedido. Esta vez es un IchigoXKyoraku!... de plano aclaro que jamás en mi vida se me ocurrió esta pareja y todavía le hago el quite XD pero como los escritores nos debemos a los lectores, me esforcé e hice unas cuantas historias de ellos... la verdad es que si hacemos cuenta, a mi parecer, si se va a hacer yaoi con Kyoraku-san es con su "amigo" (de amistad nada, ahí hay gato encerrado) Ukitake Taicho, pero en fin...**_

_**Les recuerdo por no sé qué vez que esto será una especie de drabbles/one-shots en los que en cada entrega,emparejaré a Ichigo con diferentes chicos del manga/anime. Y l**__**a temática consiste en que ustedes pueden darme 10 palabras en sus reviews y yo seleccionaré las más "interesantes" y a partir de ellas, crearé una de estas cosas XD (Si alguien pregunta por qué lo recuerdo constantemente... la verdad no lo sé XD ) Las 10 de ahora me las dio gatito LOL; muchas,muchas gracias por comentar, me pongo muy feliz por el hecho de que te guste mi historia :D**_

_**Eso por ahora.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Por si aun no queda claro,este es fic yaoi,o sea, chicoXchico, a quien no le guste este género puede no leerlo,quedan advertidos. Abstenerse de dejar comentarios como "Que asco" o "Como puede gustarte eso,es de locos",etc. Solo se aceptan críticas constructivas.**_

_**Además,los personajes pertenecen al rey troll, Tite Kubo, yo solo los uso para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.**_

IchigoXKyoraku

_1.-tos:_

"¡ACHÚ!" se escuchó el fuerte estornudo por toda Karakura Town.

Estúpida Soul Society, pensó con frustración el pobre de Ichigo, mira que mandarlo a una misión el mismo día que se anunciaba lluvias torrenciales ¡Estaban locos!. Gracias a esos idiotas ahora tenía una horrible _tos_ que no se iba con nada y estaba condenado a su estar en cama, pero ya tenía una idea de quién había sido el que lo mandó a esa estúpida misión...

"Oh, pero si es Ichigo-kun ¿Sigues enfermo?" preguntó una cantarina voz desde la ventana del joven.

Este solo gruñó, pero se negó a mirar a la inesperada visita.

"Vamos que es solo un poco de _tos_ y nada más, no es tan malo" insistió el maduro hombre, pero viendo que el chico aún continuaba ignorándolo tomó asiento en la cama y continuó "Sabes, el sake es muy bueno para curar el resfrío si quieres, yo puedo darte"

"No quiero" respondió tajante el Shinigami Daiko.

"Anda no me desobedezcas, que el Sotaicho te lo está ordenando"

"¡Te dije que no quiero nada Kyoraku-san!" le gritó saliendo de la protección que sus mantas le proporcionaba, pero no contaba con encontrarse con eso.

Los labios del actual Sotaicho le besaban, con lentitud y un fuerte sabor a sake que le marearon ligeramente y eso, sumado a su resfrío, no le permitieron negarse.

Kyoraku sonrió al separarse de el chico "Sabía que si te enfermabas no te resistirías".

Tsk, Ichigo sabía desde un principio que Kyoraku-san lo había mandado a la misión para después poder aprovecharse. Maldito pervertido.

_2.-noches:_

Ya eran varias las _noches_ que no podía dormir a causa de lo mismo. Siempre lo perseguía aquel pensamiento, aquella visión de un joven shinigami de cabellera naranja salvando a la Soul Society solo porque si, porque lo sentía correcto. Le admiraba, le tenía mucho respeto y lo admiraba como a nadie, despertando una infantil curiosidad en su persona por aquel chico humano. Quería ver hasta donde podía llegar, que podía hacer, hasta dónde podía llevarlo su dulce corazón.

Sonrió al pensar -como todas las _noches_- que Kurosaki Ichigo despertaba en él una gran gama de sentimientos, curiosidad, respeto, admiración... Y otras que era muy pronto como para analizarlas. Mejor se iba a dormir, o su querida Nanao-chan lo golpearía por volver a dormirse cuando ella le hablaba.

Y excusarse por qué se había desvelado pensado en Ichigo-kun no era muy buena excusa, podía malinterpretarse y eso... era muy pronto para dejar que pasara.

_3.-proyecto:_

Desde aquellas palabras pronunciadas hace tanto tiempo por el maldito de Aizen no podía dejar de sentirse como un maldito _proyecto._

Primero como uno particular de Aizen, luego como un _proyecto_ de la Soul Society, después de los Quincy, y ahora, no podía evitar sentirse como un _proyecto_ especial del nuevo Sotaicho.

Pero de todos ellos, no podía evitar preferir a Kyoraku-san... era el único que no lo impulsaba a arriesgar su vida en guerras sin sentidos y utilizarlo a él como un arma; ¡Pero si como un medio de entretención! Ese maldito viejo ebrio pervertido.

_4.-socarrona:_

Esa actitud _socarrona_ tan propia suya solía sacar de quicio constantemente a su querida Fukuutaicho, y a todos en realidad.

Por otra parte, la sonrisa _socarrona_ del chico siempre enfadaba a todos a su alrededor, bueno, a gran parte de la gente que le conocía.

Socarronería contra socarronería, al final ninguno de los dos ganaba.

La actitud _socarrona_ de Kyoraku Sotaicho no lograba llamar la atención del Shinigami Daiko, y la sonrisa _socarrona_ de este no conseguía que el mayor le mirara.

Fue por eso que debieron saltar las barreras que ambos construyeron a su alrededor y exponerse totalmente el uno al otro, solo si de verdad querían que aquello resultara. Y lo querían.

_5.-recuperación:_

"¡Ayyyy!" se quejaba el maduro hombre.

"Te dije que no bebieras tanto Kyoraku-san" lo regañaba el chico sentado al lado de la camilla en la que el hombre estaba recostado, leyendo una revista a la espera de que los shinigamis del Yonbantai atendieran al Sotaicho que se encontraba en _recuperación_... _recuperación_ por la cantidad exorbitante de sake que bebió la noche anterior.

"Pero Ichigo-kun había que celebrar" replicó desde su posición el convaleciente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Había que celebrar que al fin aceptaste salir conmigo Ichigo-kun" una sonrisa boba cruzó por su rostro.

"Ba-baka" el adolescente se sonrojó furiosamente "Si celebras por una estupidez como esa, definitivamente el Seireitei se vendrá abajo con un Sotaicho como tú" intentó sonar reprobatoriamente pero...

"Oh, Ichigo-kun se sonrojó, que adorable"

"¡Urusai!"

"Pero si te ves tan bonito, déjame darte un beso"

¡Paff!

"Creo que habrá que atenderlo por las cortadas también o el Sotaicho morirá desangrado, Kotetsu Fukuutaicho" le informó el pobre de Hanataro a su teniente, viendo el estado en el cual quedó el Capitán Comandante por la paliza que un avergonzado Ichigo le dio.

_6.-belleza:_

A él, como todo macho pecho peludo que se respeta, siempre le gustó perseguir a toda la _belleza_ femenina que habitara en Seireitei y se cruzara en su camino; partiendo por las dos Fukuutaichos que ha tenido y las shinigamis sin puesto de los otros escuadrones, para disgusto de ellas y gusto de él.

Así que nadie pudo culparlo por asustarse -aunque por fuera siguiera tan fresco como siempre- cuando vio en el joven Shinigami Daiko una _belleza_ única, y aquella _belleza_ le atrajo y gustó.

Después de todo, el amor y la pasión podían surgir de cualquier forma ¿Cierto?

_7.-opuesto:_

Estaba seguro que lo _opuesto_ al amor no era el odio, sino la indiferencia y también estaba totalmente convencido de que lo _opuesto_ al "No te dejaré tocarme porque estas borracho" era el "Adelante, no me importa, que ebrio o no, no existe mucha diferencia".

Entonces, si él le había gritado lo primero Kyoraku-san... ¡¿Por qué mierda estaban durmiendo el uno al lado del otro totalmente desnudos?! ¡Joder! ¡¿Dónde estaba su fuerza de voluntad cuando la necesitaba?!

_8.-nietos:_

Bueno, la cabra loca de su padre tendría que hacerse a la idea de que su primogénito no le daría _nietos._ Lo sentía por Yuzu y Karin y lo que tendrían que aguantar de parte del viejo, pero él ya estaba decidido. Estaría con el ebrio e idiota de Kyoraku-san, y nadie podría evitarlo.

Después de todo, el que su pareja fuera el nuevo Sotaicho serviría de algo... su padre no podría amedrentarlo con su titulo y fuerza de ex-capitán por dejarlo sin tener _nietos_.

_9.-hombres:_

Como _hombres_ de lucha que eran, ninguno de los dos se dejaría ganar en aquella lucha.

"Veo que has mejorado mucho Ichigo-kun, de verdad considero el dejarte ser el Hachibantai Taicho" le dijo con burla en su voz el Sotaicho.

"Urusai Kyoraku-san, ya verás que esta vez te ganaré" replicó el aspirante a Capitán.

"Ups, aún te falta un poco Ichigo-kun" le respondió a la vez que lo desarmaba y apuntaba con sus zampakutos.

"Teme... ¡Quiero mi revancha!" gritó desde su posición.

"Hai,hai, demo... ¿Dónde Ichigo-kun?" se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del menor "¿Aquí o en mi cama?" y antes de que el otro dijera nada le robó un apasionado beso "Da lo mismo, de igual manera no ganarás, nuevo Hachibantai Taicho".

"Ya verás" exclamó con una sonrisa el mencionado, por el titulo recién obtenido y el desafío abiertamente ofrecido. Pero daba lo mismo este ultimo, era la única batalla que se permitía perder sin enojarse, después de todo, gane o pierda, disfrutara igual. Con Kyoraku-san, valla que disfrutara esta noche.

_10.-fresa:_

"Nee Ichigo-kun ¿Quieres?" extendió su brazo ofreciendo un poco de lo que comía.

"¿Uh? ¿Qué es Kyoraku-san?" preguntó inocentemente el joven.

"Helado de_ fresa_" respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Teme..." una venita comenzó a evidenciarse en su frente.

"¿No quieres?" volvió a ofrecer.

"Tú... ¡Maldito idiota, ¿Es qué no había otro sabor?!" explotó por la evidente burla de la que estaba siendo víctima.

"Pero a mi me gusta la _fresa_ Ichigo-kun" y viendo como el otro comenzaba a ponerse del color de cabello de Abarai Fukuutaicho, no pudo evitar reír y darle un suave beso antes de que su querida Nanao-chan los encontrara en aquella tienda del mundo humano. "Yo amo la _fresa_, en especial si esta es marca Kurosaki".

**_Mi favorito es el 5... lo sé, soy una pésima humorista, pero es lo que hay.  
_**

**_Saben, me gustaría saber cuál es el favorito de ustedes... en serio, me encantaría conocer su opinión._**

**_Espero les haya gustado esta entrega,si es así.., me haría muy feliz que me dejaran _****_sus reviews con su impresión y las 10 palabras para la siguiente entrega,acepto cualquiera!_**

**_Como ya hice el IchigoXKyoraku necesito otra sugerencia... lo único que puedo adelantar es que ya decidí en que capitulo haré el IchigoXHichigo... jujuju rima con pinocho XD_**

**_Se despide..._**

**_Kita-chan de Kurosaki y pronto amante del guapo Kagami Taiga... que viva Kuroko no Basket /(*-*)/_**


End file.
